


Braving A Perilous Occasion

by Moonlitdark



Series: A Perilous Occasion [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitdark/pseuds/Moonlitdark
Summary: Harry strives to give something of value to the man who has everything.Years ago, I wrote two versions of the same story; one ends in fluff and the other does not. This is the happy version.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Perilous Occasion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093607
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Braving A Perilous Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted a long time ago on Livejournal. So if it seems familiar, you've probably read it before.

Harry couldn't wait to give Draco a romantic gift, but he had been at a loss as to what to buy the man who already had an elaborate mansion filled with everything. Valentine’s Day had crept mercilessly up on him and now his boyfriend sat expectantly in the centre of the mattress, clearly waiting for the prompt appearance of a present. Harry shuddered with dread at the daunting undertaking he had set for himself, wishing that he had just gone with the masses and picked out something mushy.

Days of searching had failed to offer inspiration for a present and Harry’s desperation had grown to the point of steering him into shops he usually took careful steps to avoid. The flashy necklace that the clerk had attempted to woo him with in one such store had not persuaded Harry to part with his hard earned cash. Unflatteringly bright lights had blinked and dazzled from the over polished (and overpriced) metal when the idea of sunglasses had popped into his head. Draco would look sexy as hell in a pair of black shades, but Harry had shortly decided that the level of sunshine predicted for the coming months would likely make that a superfluous endowment.

After a lengthy and somewhat boring exhibition of both beautiful and uninspiring jewels (during which he was beginning to think that being single had hidden advantages previously not fully appreciated), Harry had tried again to move things along in the form of a suggestion, “Maybe something a little more understated?” 

“I have just the _perfect_ piece,” the woman had declared, ducking under the counter. What she emerged proudly holding had sent a chill of horror down Harry’s spine. The huge diamond mounted in gold which had been eagerly slid towards him with a grin (and oh, god was that a _wink_?), caused his breath to escape and not in appreciation of the well-crafted piece. 

Harry had felt that an urgent protest was essential. “I didn’t ask for a ring.” 

“But don’t you think that’s what you really need?”

“No… I really don’t,” he’d replied, trying to ignore the slight nods of encouragement and approval from the shoppers surrounding him (all of which had been until that point at least pretending that they weren’t watching his every movement), while he backed slowly towards the door. His and Draco’s eventful relationship had only been in tenuous existence for a few months and the wizarding world was displaying far too much interest in his personal life. 

Having escaped without promising a proposal, Harry had been no further forward in his mission so had aimlessly hovered in the street, seeking for a direction or any workable plan. After ambling past many more brightly decorated but uninviting windows filled with an endless array of unsuitable gift options, a satisfactory strategy had still failed to be formed.

Even the surprise discovery of a wonderfully supplied shop tucked in a quiet corner of Diagon Alley had not provided the ideal gift. Harry’s spirits had momentarily leapt as he scanned the beautiful selection of accessories, noting at least a dozen items which invited experimentation. But as the addition of toys into their relationship had thus far not been met with enthusiasm, that didn’t seem a wise plan. His nose had been almost pressed up to the glass as he admired a particularly alluring specimen, speculating whether a surprise accompanied by a heavy dose of expensive champagne would improve his chances. But sadly, he suspected not, therefore had resisted the urge to purchase the sterling silver nipple clamps, designer label or not.

Disheartened that he had quashed his own slim hopes of an evening spent in bondage adventure, Harry had wandered back home, giftless and listless. And now all he had to do was explain that fact to his materialistic boyfriend.

“What did you get me?” Draco enquired, his firm arse bouncing on the bed with his gleeful excitement.

An honest admission would likely be the least painful in the long run. “I didn’t buy anything.”

Draco’s smile vanished in an instant. Mattress springs creaked in the silence.

“Nothing?” Draco eventually spluttered. “As in… no present?”

“Err… yeah. Kind of.”

“It’s bloody great being your boyfriend, Potter,” Draco huffed, crossing his arms and moving all tempting curves and extremities to the far side of the bed.

“Don’t be disappointed…”

“Oh, no. Why would I want to receive a gift on the most romantic day of the year? It’s unheard of.”

“It was just…” Harry fidgeted, wondering whether following Draco over would be either fruitful or merely folly, “I couldn’t think of anything to buy for you. You have so much stuff already.”

“I don’t have everything, Harry.”

“It just seems that way sometimes.”

“A nice piece of jewellery, perhaps? A watch? Cufflinks? Hell, even a bloody card. Please tell me that you at least got me a card. Something soppy with a big heart or a cherub on the front.”

“Erm… no. But I did eventually think of one thing that you don’t have.”

“So where is it?”

Harry crawled across the battlefield of thick duvet to coax his lips against a tightly closed mouth.

“I don’t want _sex_ as a present!” screeched Draco, shoving Harry backwards. “I get that all the time!”

Although this was going pretty much as well as expected, Harry grimaced and stuck to his plan. The absence of a ribbon wrapped box didn’t really leave him with a favourable alternative.

“There’s really no jewellery? Not even cheap chocolates?” whined Draco.

“No, there isn’t.”

“I don’t know what _you're_ looking so sulky about,” Draco pouted, “you received a _lovely_ gift, if my memory serves me correctly. I spent a fortune on that, you know.”

“I might not have spent a bucket load of money on some expensively useless trinket that you’d forget about in a fortnight, but I did have something that I thought was worth giving to you.” 

With newfound eagerness, Draco’s smile beamed. “So, it isn’t sex? What did you get me?”

“I think I should probably just keep it.”

“Why? What did _I_ do?” Huge grey eyes gazed up at him in what appeared to be genuine confusion.

“Nothing.” Harry slid towards the opposite edge, his toes sinking into the deep pile of the carpet. 

“Look, surely it’s understandable that I’m a bit peeved, because I spent ages picking that present out for you.”

“But I told you that I had something. It just didn’t cost any money.”

“What kind of gift doesn’t cost money?” Draco scoffed. “Did you nick it?”

“No!”

“Shame. I could’ve got off on Harry Potter the shoplifter.” Legs appeared on either side of Harry’s hips as a body slid in behind him. “Living a dangerous and thrilling life of crime,” Draco hummed, pressing close, nibbling at the base of Harry’s neck. 

“Let’s just forget it.” Harry shucked off all bodily contact as he stood, leaving a cold patch of moisture where an attentive mouth had been.

“Aw, Harry. Don’t be pissed off.”

“I’m not.”

A hand brushed along his hip, but a step forward removed that distraction.

“Do I need to apologise for something again?”

“No.”

“Can I sleep here?”

Harry stalled at the odd question but couldn’t turn to look at the disappointment he had caused. “Weren’t you going to?”

“Well… I’m suddenly not sure if you want me to.”

“Of course, I do.”

“So, can we get comfy while you tell me what it is? This great gift?” Draco asked, guiding Harry around. Immersed in his frustration, Harry hadn’t even realised that Draco had stood. He melted into those hands so easily, but the physical closeness wasn’t quashing his worry. If anything, it was making it worse.

“It _isn’t_ great.”

“Give it to me and find out.”

Harry breathed against a bare shoulder before retreating slightly, just enough to prevent the comfort of an embrace. 

Bewildered anger brewed in Draco’s eyes at Harry’s wordless rebuttal. “Okay. If it’s free then it’s probably crap, anyway.”

“Yes, probably.”

“I’m sorry that you didn’t think I was important enough to bother about.”

“You are important, Draco.”

“Then stop being stubborn and give me my bloody present!”

Fighting for words, Harry stood quiet.

Draco had evidently run out of whatever little patience he possessed. “Right, I don’t care. I don’t want it. Like everything else in this house, I’m sure that it’s just a pointless piece of tasteless sh-”

“I was going to tell you that I _love_ you, you selfish _bastard_!”

Harry gaped at his own stupidity, all too devastatingly aware that he was being gaped back at in silent horror. 

A bird squawked in the distance beyond the window, and the previously unnoticed steady, muffled thump of bass from the home through the wall seemed to grow in volume during the long, painful pause. 

“I’ll just… I’ll…” Harry began to mumble his way into an unplanned sentence, quickly abandoned.

“Oh,” was the ultimate reply to the baring of Harry’s soul.

“God knows why, you're an infuriating git,” he shrugged with embarrassment, “but… I just do.”

Since the last ludicrous remarks which had left Harry’s mouth had produced such awkwardness, he was reluctant to blurt out anything else. He would not chew on his lip, he would not shuffle his feet. He would stand straight and proud in the face of rejection. Harry wouldn’t have lost anything, not really. It was just the shock of the moment distorting reality, creating a false feeling of the world around him crashing down in time to the distant, pounding music.

Harry thought that Draco would no doubt wish to swiftly collect his belongings and return to a secure world where endearments weren’t screamed in anger or accompanied by insults, but instead a palm gently cupped his cheek. No-one else had ever touched him like that, only Draco. Or maybe they had, and he couldn’t remember. He needed to maintain his defences, but resistance was always futile. Harry was granted just the briefest skim of a thumb over his lower lip, nothing more. A simple, brief touch which never failed to flutter his eyelids closed.

The caress deserted him, leaving a spoken instruction in its place. “Keep your eyes shut.” 

Feeling too vulnerable, Harry wanted to shy away. “Draco, I don’t -”

“Just for now. I want to ask you a question.”

“Okay,” Harry nervously complied, waited.

“Do you really think that I’m an infuriating git?”

“Yes.”

“And you love me anyway?”

“Yes.”

“That baffles me, Harry.”

“Me too.” He needed to keep his voice steadier, if this was a cushioning prelude to Draco’s departure.

“ _You_ baffle me.”

“Why?”

“You don’t value any of the same things that I do. You don’t care about impressing any of my fine society friends. You don’t like any of my carefully selected décor. You hate my taste in exquisite food and entertainment. And you are an annoyingly impulsive idiot who doesn’t give due thought or consideration to any of his actions.”

Visualising the end drawing near, Harry gulped, “That was quite a list.”

“It’s all true.”

“I know.”

“We’re really very poorly matched when you think about it.”

“Yeah,” Harry whispered. It was becoming hard to breathe, create louder sounds.

“But despite all that,” Draco sighed, “I sort of… might… love you as well.”

He cracked one eye open. “Might?”

“Well, one can never be completely sure of these things, but as far as I can tell…” Draco grinned, finally claiming his kiss.


End file.
